The contractor shall provide to the Development Branch, Office of Computer and Communications Systems (OCCS), National Library of Medicine (NLM) technical software development support for the continuing development of the GRATEFUL MED system. The Contractor shall also pro vide software development support to the Development Branch staff for the analysis, design, implementation, documentation, and maintenance of related system components including value added networks, telecommunication intermachine compatibility, artificial intelligence, and circulation control/document delivery systems. The term of this contract will be a base year plus two (2) option years.